Scout's Honor
by GangGreenGhost
Summary: Request. OCxScoutxOC. VERY MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!  NOT OLD ENOUGH DONT LOOK!


A/N: This is a request for a friend on dA. She has asked me that she shall remain anonymous and I will respect her wishes. She created a class of her own Assistance and I created Repairs.

The one thing Assistance could not understand is why Repairs and the Scout would be together. They yelled at each other all the time and gave inappropriate gestures to one another. For example, this morning at breakfast, the Scout said to Repairs "Yo bitch! Where's my breakfast?" the gentlemen at the table glared at him, none of them would ever refer to their significant other as 'bitch' or any other mean thing without provocation.

She was making her own plate when she yelled back "Your damn legs ain't broke! Fix your own damn plate!"

"Stop bein' a lazy cow! You're the woman in this relationship right?" he was just digging deeper into his own hole.

"Don't you mean relationSHIT?" she said sarcastically, her long black hair brushing against her face.

"Hey you don't like bein' wit me, then go fuck yourself!" he replied.

"Sure I'll go fuck myself! SOMEBODY has to!" they all began to snicker, their nothing fights quite entertaining.

"Hey you were late comin' home from the battle field last night! I wanted to fuck you all night long!" he thrust his hips forward to hump the air.

"And I see you were early in the bedroom again, DEAR" she smirked, to which even the Medic had to laugh.

The pink-faced Scout snarled as he smacked his girlfriend's ass as she walked by, to which she turned around and said "I've got a balloon for you!" and stuck her thumb in her mouth and proceeded to blow and her middle finger slowly began to 'inflate' to a fully erect middle finger.

"Oh that's lovely, babe!" the Scout applauded "Bravo!"

"Like YOU'RE a fine catch? My mother wanted me to date Spy!" she thrust her finger in the Frenchman's general direction and the man chuckled. "At least HE knows how to treat a woman!"

"Please! He's bangin' the BLU Scout's mom for cryin' out loud! She's so old that her titties probably hang down past her knees!"

Spy butted in with "Watch yourself, young man…you go on talking that way about mon petit fleur, I must cut out one of your eyes…" he already had the butterfly knife in hand ready to pounce.

"Now all y'all hush up and eat yer eggs before they get cold! Pyro spent all mornin' makin' them fer us!" Engineer said as he was shoveling the eggs down so fast he almost choked.

Repairs got her kit ready and glared at Scout "See if I repair your weapons today…"

"Bitch" he said to her.

"Asshole" she said back.

"…Love ya…" he said, pulling her hand and kissing it.

"Love ya too, ya knucklehead" she smiled, knowing that their squabbles never lasted long.

During the cease fire for lunch, Scout nudged Repairs "Hey…you wanna ask Assistance for a threesome tonight?"

Repairs dropped her sandwich and choked on it "Come again?"

"I wanna see if she'll go for it! Just ask her!"

Repairs smacked his shoulder "No! You know she's scared of sex!"

"Maybe it'll help 'er…ya know…break outta it…?"

"She's my friend! I can't do that! She'll think I'm a freak!"

"Tell 'er it was all my idea, babe!"

"It IS all your idea!"

"See? Nothin' ta worry about!"

She gave an exasperated sigh and got up to Assistance "So…me and Scout wanna know if you're interested in a threesome tonight…" her face was hot and pink, the question never having been asked before, even to one she considered a sister.

"W-WHAT?" the younger woman blushed deeply, the thought of the pain during sex terrifying her.

"Hey, it was all HIS idea! I was just relaying the message!" Repairs put her hands up in surrender "If you don't wanna do it, that's up to you!"

Spy was listening in and he said "You totally should do in, mon ami… get the manage a toi over with so the Scout will shut up about it…"

"You stop butting in and listening to my conversations Frenchie!" Assistance blushed even deeper.

"If you're that scared of it…we can just have him finger fuck you…it don't hurt as much…" Repairs said, the blush fading from her face.

"P-promise…?" she shocked herself that she was actually going for it.

"Holy shit! Really?" Repairs said, a smile forming on her tan skin.

"Y-yeah…you just gotta make me feel comfortable first…"

"Deal!" they shook on it and Repairs went to tell Scout that it was a done deal. A crooked smile came to his face that made Assistance quiver in fear.

That night, Assistance knocked on their bedroom door and Repairs answered the door with a warm smile "You know, we won't think any less of you if you back out now…we can't really MAKE you do anything…"

"N-no…I already said I'd do it…" she came in and sat on the bed, and watched the two lovers make out and undress each other. The deep blush came across her face and small tear drops formed in her eyes. She was imagining the pain of the Scouts fingers reaching inside of her, probing around to see what was being done to her.

Repairs broke the kiss and said "Assistance…can we play with you?" in a seductive tone and the shy girl nodded, the both of them kissing a side of her neck and making their way to feel under her bra and pinching a nipple. She let out a cry of pleasurable pain and hid her face out of embarrassment, only to have Repairs pull it away and kiss her lips with her own sweet, soft ones.

"R-repairs…" the older woman cupped her face in her hands and kissed her gently again.

"If we do anything to hurt you, just tell us…we'll stop…we promise…"

Assistance felt the Scout's hot breath on her moist skin and shuttered in pure pleasure. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he teased it with his tongue while Repairs caressed the rest of her body, eventually making her way to the small bundle of nerves hidden in between her legs. She let out a small cry, but said nothing more. "You alright?" Repairs whispered in her ear.

"Y-yeah…your hands are just…c-cold…"

"Sorry, they'll warm up soon" she nibbled on her ear, gently laying her down onto the pillow to receive head from the Scout. His warm moist tongue felt divine against her throbbing womanhood, her friend directly under her caressing her breasts softly in slow, circular motions.

"Oh God!" she shouted, gripping the bed sheets while she felt Scout's rough man hands cradle her butt so that he could get in deeper. Soon, she felt Repairs squirm about under her and heard her moan softly.

With that same coy smile, Scout said "You ladies like this, don't ya?" his fingers poked his girlfriend's pussy and dove his nose into Assistance's waiting womanhood, causing them both to scream his name. Assistance bit her lip, feeling Repairs kiss the back of her neck lovingly, making her feel comfortable and loved.

"Switch…" Scout said, letting the girls up, his erection rubbing against Repair's thigh. He laid down and allowed Assistance to sit on his face so he can continue eating her, Repairs mounting his rock hard erection for herself.

"I know you're scared about sex, so I will take Scout's dick…because it belongs to me" she smirked, leaning forward to kiss her, riding her boyfriend's cock slowly at first, but gaining momentum over time. "If you want, you can touch me too" she smiled re-assuring her friend.

Through the waves of liquid fire that was coursing through Assistance's veins, she managed to cup Repairs' breast and tease the nipple with her thumb and pointer finger. She could feel the Scout's tongue probing her, circling around the little ball of nerves that formed the clitoris, kissing it and poking into her slit. He teased her with "You're soakin' wet, Assistance…you that turned on already?"

Assistance turned to look at him and said in a defiant tone "W-who told ya to stop?"

Both the other two participants laughed, and he poked one of his fingers inside to which she squealed and hugged onto Repairs, theirs breasts mashing against one another. "Keep doin' it, Assistance?" he asked, probing in another finger to stretch her out. This time she let out a cry of pure pain, and not pleasure.

"That's enough, Scout…" Repairs insisted "One's enough for now" he did as he was told and withdrew his single finger and kept poking her with one. She seemed to enjoy that a lot, because her pained expression was replaced with a deep blush of a smile. Repairs could tell that Assistance was at the end of her rope, and she rubbed the tiny ball of nerves nestled in her womanhood to help her climax.

"J-JESUS CHRIST!" Assistance roared, thrusting her head back into the air as she felt a wave of relief, and felt Scout remove himself from her body. She flopped to one side, already spent and waited for the two lovebirds to finish (which didn't take too long, only about five more minutes of the two gyrating against each other's hips). Scout was in the middle, with one girl on each side of him.

"So this is what a Brooklyn player feels like?" he smirked sheepishly, the afterglow still taking some effect on him.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Scout…" Repairs said "Don't expect to be doing it with anybody but me from now on…" she cuddled up next to him, her arms long enough to cradle Assistance as well. Assistance cuddled up to the other side of the Scout and sighed.

"She's right…I won't be doing this again Scout…" the thought of just having a threesome with her best friend and her doucebag boyfriend didn't make her feel dirty, but a new found idea that maybe sex wasn't so bad (if it was done correctly it wouldn't hurt as much).

The next day at the breakfast table was the same as the day before with Scout shouting "Yo bitch! Where's my breakfast?"

"Honestly, Scout you are such an ass" Repairs said as she put a plate of rancid food that stunk like a hog's behind and said "Enjoy your breakfast, Pookie-Poo" she gave him an evil wink and gave the rest of the good food to Assistance. The two looked at each other and she finally said "Did you have a good time with us last night…?"

Assistance blushed deeply and said "Yes…I did…very much…" she sipped the tea from her cup and handled the cute blush with ease.

"Do you think I'm a freak…?"

"Heavens no!" she looked up from the mug and asked "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Well it aint everyday that your best friend asks you to have a threesome…"

"I-I was actually glad you were there…I didn't feel uneasy after that first couple of kisses…" the blush deepened and she said "Thanks for stopping Scout for me…"

"No problem…he can get…enthusiastic at times…"

"I can see that…"

"EAT THAT SLOP MAGGOT!" Soldier yelled at Scout, taking the shovel he had and trying to get him to eat the old meat.

"Jeeze, get away from me!" he quickly ran around the base, fleeing the crazed Soldier for his young life.


End file.
